


Memories of a Forgotten Time

by sunflowersandsunshining



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dorks in Love, Elvish, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy, first person POV, still fightin' coryphenus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersandsunshining/pseuds/sunflowersandsunshining
Summary: It's getting difficult. Lavellan takes a break.





	Memories of a Forgotten Time

“Tavern. Tonight.” 

Cullen’s handwriting was unmistakable on the tiny piece of parchment that had arrived via carrier raven. I was at Skyhold when the unmistakable bird arrived, and it made me question why he didn’t tell me in person. 

A few hours later, I crept into the tavern timidly. I was immediately aware of a heavy scent of roasting meat, berries, bread, and for some reason, it all felt familiar. Homely. 

The tavern was devoid of people, save for the shadowy form of Cullen by the fire. A small table sat in front of the lit fireplace near the middle of the room; it was burning brightly and warmed my entire being.

I approached the figure tending the fire and he jumped as he heard my footsteps.

“Oh! I didn’t expect you to be so early,” he said, surprised.

“Well, I’m here now.” I smiled, moving close enough to wrap my arms around his neck tenderly.

“Yes, you are.” He chuckled, embracing me lovingly. 

I pulled back and took a place at the wooden table that was currently empty, save for a few tall candles that glowed brightly in the dimly-lit room. “What are we doing?” I asked softly, staring into his eyes.

“You’ll see.” He responded with a small smirk as he retreated to the kitchen. 

I sighed and stuck my tongue out at him. “You know I don’t like waiting!” I called after him, feigning irritation.

He eventually returned with a large platter full of different foods - roasted rabbit, toasted berries, a funny-looking bread - it was all so… familiar.

And then I realized.

All of these were Dalish dishes I had during my childhood.

“The butter was made from Halla milk,” he explained, smiling at my stunned face.

“You… did all of this… for me?” I cried, eyes shining with joyous tears.

“Of course.” He laughed, placing the tray on the table with a gesture for me to take a seat.

“Is this elfroot brioche?” I asked, absolutely stunned. 

“An attempt at it, anyways.” he smiled and bent down to wipe my tears before taking his own seat across from me. “I know it’s been hard lately, and I thought…” He trailed off, smiling.

“Oh, Cullen… thank you so much.” I grinned at him. “How did you even…”

“The Inquisition has a far reach, you know.” He winked.

I picked up a fork and started taking small bites of the various items in front of me. Cullen watched me intently, scanning for any cooking mistakes in my expression. He let out a sigh of relief when I started beaming after taking my first bite.

“It’s amazing,” I said. “It’s all so… amazing.”

“I’m glad you like it.” He smiled, picking up his own fork to start his meal. 

I ate it all greedily and happily and it felt like I was back home in the Free Marches. It reminded me of the nights when me and my clan would gather around the fire and eat what the hunters had brought back. Most days, it was slim pickings, and we often left with a yearning for more; but this meal reminded me of those rare, wonderful days when we had more than enough for everyone.

“Slow down there, love, or else you’ll get sick.” he cautioned. “It’s like you’ve never eaten before.” He ended with a chuckle.

“Hush up.” I said, stuffing a piece of bread into my mouth, playfully glaring at him.

He laughed, genuinely; a ringing sound that echoed around the room for a short while, filling me with joy; his moments of happiness were always so few, so rare, and to see one so pure and real was enough to light my heart ablaze.

And in that moment, I think he felt the same way about me.

Eventually, I finished eating, completely satisfied despite the char marks on the meat. Nothing’s ever completely perfect, I suppose.

“Would you like to take a walk?” he asked, standing up and extending his hand.

I took it. “I’d love that.”

We exited the tavern and walked up the stone steps to the battlements, hand in hand. It was a cold night; snow fell from the sky lightly, sending shivers down my spine, to which Cullen responded to by pulling me close and wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

“When I was a child, I was always frightened by the snow,” Cullen laughed. “I don’t know why. My brother would always tease me about it. But now…” he paused and looked towards me. “I don’t mind it.”

I grinned and he kissed my forehead tenderly. We continued our walk through Skyhold, eventually ending up at the empty, frost-covered garden. Despite the harsh conditions, elfroot and embrium bloomed all over, bringing hues of orange, green, red and yellow to the otherwise washed-out landscape.

Cullen pulled away from my shoulder, took my hand, and led me to the gazebo tucked away in the corner. 

“I have, um… something for you.” he murmured sheepishly.

“You’ve already done so much,” I whispered.

“You’re the one saving the world.” He retorted with a small laugh. “Here.” he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver box; it was about the size of my hand, and had a small halla design etched into the lid. I looked back at him, stunned.

“Open it.” he said.

So I did; I took it delicately and it opened easily, and as it did, a familiar, gentle tune started to play.

“What is…” I gasped. 

A small part of me knew exactly what this song was; it was a primal, ancient part of me that I had thought died a long, long time ago. 

“Elgara vallas, da'len…” I hummed quietly; reflexively; the lyrics flowed back into my mind, filling my head with happy, cloudy memories of my childhood. It was a music box, quietly playing Mir Da’len Somniar, the Dalish lullaby my mother had sung to me every night as a child.

I couldn’t believe it.

“Ar lath ma, vhenan.” He whispered shyly. “Did I pronounce that right?”

“How?” I said, tears starting to again flow from my eyes. “How did I get so lucky?”

“I ask myself the same question every day,” he replied, grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! any feedback would actually make my day.


End file.
